Family reunions
by Lucy Ryan
Summary: Epilogue to x-men unlimited 4, Logan/Kurt friendship story


Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Authors note : Thanks to everyone who sent me feedback for my first story! I hope you'll enjoy this one too.  
  
Family reunions By Lucy Ryan  
  
Kurt lay in the hospital bed unable to sleep that night.  
  
After dropping him off at the nearest hospital Rogue had stayed around long enough to make sure that he was ok before heading to a nearby hotel for the night, and now that he was alone Kurt found himself thinking about the events of the last few days.  
  
He was still finding it hard to accept that Mystique was his mother and he found it even harder to accept the she'd abandoned him so callously as a baby.  
  
Feeling the prickling sensation in his eyes, he quickly forced back the tears that threatened, before anyone could notice.  
  
There were too many people around even at this time of night.  
  
Finally exhausted, he fell asleep, though it was far from restful.  
  
After she'd settled into her hotel room Rogue wondered what she should do next.  
  
Kurt had told her that he didn't want Excalibur to be informed of what had happened just yet, he wasn't ready to face them, but Rogue didn't think that it was a good idea to leave Kurt alone. He was obviously hurting and not just physically from the days revelations.  
  
Picking up the phone she called the mansion to let them know that she wouldn't be back for another few days.  
  
After a few rings someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Logan? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could you let the others know that Ah'm gonna be staying for a few extra days?"  
  
"Why's that?" Logan asked suspiciously.  
  
He knew that Forge had asked for Kurt and Rogue to take part in a special mission.  
  
Rogue groaned inwardly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep Logan from finding out the truth.  
  
"Kurt needs me to stay."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He's in hospital."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Vicksburg, Mississippi."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"He's gonna be fine, physically.." She trailed off.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
It was a while before she answered.  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain over the phone."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming down and you can fill me in when I get there."  
  
"Ya don't need to.." she started to protest but before she could finish he'd hung up.  
  
"Darn!" Rogue slammed the receiver down in frustration.  
  
Kurt wouldn't be happy with her now.  
  
When Logan arrived the next morning at the hospital Rogue was ready for him.  
  
"Logan, Wait! Ah need to talk to ya first, before you see him."  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Rogue sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room and motioned for Logan to do the same.  
  
Against her better judgement she told him everything that had happened up till now.  
  
"Ah'm not sure Kurt's up to having visitors. Ah know he's hurting but Ah don't know what to do. He's barely spoken to me since it happened and he insisted that Ah tell no one what happened, but Ah'm worried about him."  
  
"I'll go talk to him, dahlin'. He's always been there for me, it' about time I returned the favour, don't ya think?"  
  
Rogue nodded, "Logan, be careful he's been through a lot."  
  
Logan nodded before going to find his friend.  
  
Before going in Logan paused outside the window and looked in on his friend.  
  
Kurt lay still on his bed staring up seemingly at nothing, the misery was clearly written on his face.  
  
Logan hesitated a moment unsure of what to do. He wasn't entirely comfortable talking about 'feelings'. Logan had had few friends in his life and certainly none as close as Kurt was to him.  
  
Remembering a time when Kurt had been there for him after Mariko had rejected him, Logan knew he had to go in there and see if he could help his friend. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't, no matter how hard it was for him to do.  
  
Decision made, Logan pushed open the door.  
  
"Hey Elf."  
  
Kurt looked at him, startled out of his thoughts.  
  
"Was? Logan?"  
  
" In the flesh."  
  
"What are you doing here?" His expression darkened. "Rogue told you, Nein?"  
  
"She's worried about ya, so am I."  
  
That got Kurt's attention.  
  
"You?"  
  
Logan nodded, "Sure, ya expect me to stand by and do nothin' when my Best friend's in hospital recovering from a family reunion?"  
  
Kurt turned his head away to face the window.  
  
Logan sighed as he sat in the chair; this wasn't going to be easy!  
  
"Wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
"I thought that Rogue had already told you?"  
  
"She has, but I wanna hear your version of events."  
  
Logan waited until his friend was ready to talk, knowing that he shouldn't push.  
  
"After Mystique's suicide attempt, Rogue and I went to her old home where she wanted to meet us." Kurt paused, "Rogue left me there saying that she had something that she wanted to do first. It wasn't Mystique who was waiting for me though, but Creed. He claimed that Mystique was in fact my mother and that she'd tried to kill me soon after I was born. I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer from Mystique, so I used my image inducer to become Creed and forced her hand." Kurt finally turned to face his friend, his eyes full of tears. "It was all true; she admitted that she'd attempted to kill me by throwing me of a cliff!"  
  
Logan felt his guts twist at the sight of the tears that began to fall and the obvious misery his friend was in.  
  
"She couldn't wait to get rid of me!" Kurt's voice broke on the last word.  
  
Logan desperately wanted to ease his friend's pain, he knew how Kurt must feel, but reaching out to comfort wasn't something that he was entirely comfortable with.  
  
He thought about what Kurt would do in his position and his thoughts led him back to his failed wedding. Kurt had known exactly what he'd needed. Tentatively he reached out a hand and laid it on Kurt's shoulder he knew words would be of little comfort to his friend.  
  
Kurt was surprised at the gesture and stopped himself from pulling away, knowing how much it must be costing his friend to reach out like this. He didn't want to scare him away.  
  
Logan realised that Kurt was trying to push his tears back for his sake and Logan knew that he couldn't let that happen. Kurt needed to let go of his pain or it would eat away at him, chipping at his soul bit by bit.  
  
Getting up Logan sat on the bed next to his friend and placed an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, as he was pulled in close. The gesture touched him more than he was willing to admit and this time Kurt didn't try to hold his tears back anymore.  
  
Sensing the change, Logan held him tighter.  
  
Eventually he fell asleep in Logan's arms.  
  
Once he was sure that his friend was sleeping, Logan laid him down in the bed. Softly he stroked a hand through Kurt's hair, hoping that Kurt would be ok.  
  
He found Rogue in the waiting room a few minutes later.  
  
"How is he?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I think he'll be ok." Logan sat down beside her, "We just need to give him a bit of time to recover." He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok, sugah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kurt woke up later that afternoon, to find Logan sitting next to his bed watching him.  
  
"Back with us, Elf?"  
  
Kurt nodded, "Logan, Danke Mien Freund."  
  
"No problem." Logan told him uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. "You do know that you have a family right hear who care about ya, right?"  
  
" Ja, I know." Kurt smiled at him, "I suppose I should let Excalibur know where I am."  
  
"Want me to get Rogue?"  
  
Kurt nodded, admittedly he felt a lot better for his friends visit. 


End file.
